


That Window 白紗窗之戀

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, 詹芽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 校園小甜餅。Steve六歲的時候認識了Bucky，從那時候起他們就是最好的夥伴，Steve直覺這個棕髮藍眼的活潑男孩兒會是他最喜歡的人，他的直覺很準，然而他沒有想到這份感情會伴隨他一輩子。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	That Window 白紗窗之戀

**Author's Note:**

> **春。**

Bucky十七歲生日的時候他們一票人到科尼島瘋了一整天。

三月的紐約，天氣還很冷，更別說白浪無情拍打的沙灘了，但在總愛作死的Tony和Clint互不服輸的嘲諷下，男孩們都跳下海證明自己稱得上男人 - 一群白痴，賀爾蒙作祟的白痴 - 然而Steve自己也無可避免地成為其中的一員，代價就是肺炎，在醫院住了快兩個星期才出院。

Sarah氣得要命，哭得說不出話，Steve終於從高燒昏迷中清醒過來時才知道，Bucky被Barnes太太禁足在家裡。除非等Sarah氣消，否則他連鼻尖都別想探進Rogers家。

「嘿！Stevie。」

「你在幹嘛？Buck？新的遊戲？」

Steve有點好笑地看著窗外偷偷摸摸探進一個鼻尖的人。

Rogers和Barnes兩家只相隔一條街，基本上以Bucky的腳程那是五分鐘不到的事情，當Steve回家休養，終於獲准拿回手機，他倆的簡訊就沒停過，然後就是，某人夜攀花架，爬樓敲窗。

「我媽和你媽說我連一個鼻尖都不准進入你家，所以我只能嗯...這樣。」

男孩兒兩手攀在窗沿，臉蛋浮在窗邊，眨巴著灰藍色的大眼，好認真的回答。

「小心點，你踩在哪裡？今年那顆蘋果樹的花苞很多，就要開啦！要是被你踩壞了，就別指望我媽會氣消啦！」

「嘿嘿！別擔心， **樂佩*** ，我有準備梯子的。」得瑟。

「誰他媽的是樂佩。」Steve才不會承認魔法奇緣是他私心最喜歡的一部動畫，更不會承認他覺得Bucky比裡頭的男主角尤金帥多了。

夜深露重，Bucky的臉頰和鼻尖都有點凍紅了，夜風從半開的窗戶吹進房間，Steve忍不住打了個機靈。

「夥計，你還好嗎？」那雙總是摺摺生輝的灰藍色眼瞳現在流露出無比的懊惱與悔意。

金髮的瘦小男孩吸了吸鼻子，「還好啦！你等著，再一個星期我就活蹦亂跳了。」

「我...」

一個驚天動地的噴嚏打斷了他想說的話。房子內部傳來Sarah緊張的詢聞與腳步聲，金髮男孩趕緊向好友揮舞手臂示意他快走。

Bucky只來得及把頭縮回窗戶下，Steve臥室的門就打開了，棕髮男孩趕在Rogers太太來關窗戶前溜下木梯，穿過茂密的丁香花叢逃之夭夭。

***樂佩公主 Rapunzel - 2010年上映的新版長髮公主 - 『魔法奇緣』女主角。**

\- - -

**夏。**

夏天很快到來，輪到Steve迎接自己的生日。

過完熱鬧的生日趴，好不容易清靜下來回到自己房間，Steve有點雀躍地從床底下拉出一個紙盒。

終於！

哦！這不是Bucky送的生日禮物，這是...Steve送給自己的成人禮。

金髮男孩呼吸有些急促，發顫的指尖不是很靈活地打開盒子，抽出裡面的東西。

這是一個...應該說一根...一根假老二，一根巨大的假老二。

Steve摀著嘴以免自己驚叫出聲，好的，他當然看過啦！這是他整整花了三個晚上（還缺席了Sam的PS4之夜）在網路上搜尋的成果 - 當然，他知道他想要什麼樣子的，自從幾星期前不小心窺見好友和校花親熱的場面 - 女孩唇舌之間深色、碩大、粗長的性器就一直在他腦海裡揮之不去。他發誓他真的不是故意的...他只是去歸還Bucky留在他家窗外的梯子時，一時興起學Bucky那樣，把梯子架在好友窗外，原本想探頭嚇嚇他，沒想到被嚇到的是自己...那一日之後每次看到Bucky，他總得用盡全力才能抑制那股日益增長的騷動。

它是深肉色的，又長又粗，表面柔韌，底部有吸盤和按鈕，圓鈍微尖的頭部看起來可口非常，Steve咽了咽口水，慢慢用雙手捧起它，上帝啊，這感覺...他買的這款雙重材質的老二，莖身較硬，頭部柔軟，用熱水清洗過之後還帶著溫度，摸起來幾可亂真。

他用舌尖輕輕舔了舔，然後打開嘴唇將頭部放進嘴裡含著，慢慢在嘴裡舔弄、滑動，他閉上眼睛想像 - Bucky的手指抓著他的金色短髮，一邊呻吟一邊扭著臀部往他嘴裡戳刺...

_老天啊！感覺很好，寶貝，哦！別停。_

等不及回到床鋪上，他跪坐在床邊，一手抓緊莖身，另一手往下撫慰著自己，深喉對他現在急不可耐的狀況來說有點困難，所以他只是把頭部整個含進嘴裡，配合擼動自己的速度與力道，用發用力地吸吮，他早已經硬得不行，很快就射了自己滿手。

_太棒了，超爽的甜心，轉過來讓我看看你..._

雖然那天他並不是有意偷窺，出於禮貌他應該要趕快靜靜離開，但是房間裡頭那種火熱的氣氛讓他無法移開視線，他看著深色頭髮的男孩往下移動掰開女孩的大腿將臉埋進兩腿之間，隱約還能看見手指在進出...

他手腳並用爬上床躺好，從枕頭下摸出半滿的潤滑劑...他已經做過很多次...兩根手指熟門熟路地抵進緊窄的後穴，一陣摸索之後觸到自己最敏感的那塊區域讓他繃緊了身子，他抽出手指，多倒了一些潤滑劑在假陽具上，把整根玩具弄的溼滑閃亮，然後微微顫抖地將頭部抵在入口。

深呼吸，他努力放鬆。

哦！老天呀！這比想像中困難....

當他終於整根塞進體內時，額頭已經覆上一層薄汗。腸道反射性地蠕動，將入侵物夾得死緊。他一手揉搓著自己將快感推高，漸漸地，脹痛的感覺慢慢淡去，他用最慢的速度抽出，感受身體放鬆後湧上的空虛，然後再推入...

_啊！James...慢點...嗯...James...._

雙眼半闔，金棕色濃密地長睫無助地顫抖，每一次抽出插入都加快一點速度，腦海裡Bucky低沈的粗喘迴盪在耳邊，他調整角度，讓每次抽插都刷過體內敏感的那一點，上帝！喔！

Steve只能用潔白的貝齒咬緊下唇忍住呼喊的衝動 - _Bucky..Bucky…Bucky….._

「伙計，你昨晚怎麼了？」深色頭髮的男孩嘴裡咬著冰棒一骨碌坐下。

「蛤？什麼？」Steve心裡一跳，面上還是裝作若無其事，眨著眼扮無辜。

「昨晚啊！我們不是說好等你媽他們睡了你要過來？ **Rogers人生第一部小黃片觀賞會** ？？結果Barton跟Stark把我老姐做的那些甜餅都吃光了！還有，你知道Banner把我家沙發咬出一個洞嗎？」Bucky挑弄著眉毛，做出一副苦臉。

第一部個鬼啦！Steve暗自腹誹，「呃...啊…抱歉我...那個...不小心睡著了...」眨眨眼，Steve真的不是忘記這件事，他只是...他以為Bucky在開玩笑！顯然他低估了青春期的男孩們旺盛的精力，更何況他有更重要的事要做呢！想到昨晚，就想到現在藏在床底下那根寶貝，下腹不禁升起一股火熱，看向Bucky的目光也矇上了一層水氣。

「算了，你沒來也好，昨天那部片簡直難看至極，到底誰選的啊…」

Steve笑著回應好友低聲的抱怨，凝視對方含著冰棍的深紅嘴唇，他只能再次眨眼，壓抑因為棕髮男孩親密地把他攬進臂彎時內心湧起的浪潮。那一瞬間，他非常想對對方坦承 - 我不喜歡女孩，Buck，我喜歡的是...

「James！」甜美的女聲從他們身後響起。

Steve Rogers 將他人生的第一次告白吞進肚子。

\- - -

**秋。**

「Steve！嘿！睡美人，醒醒！」熟悉的嗓音在敦促。

Steve揉著眼，懶洋洋地連翻身都不想。這幾天他都忙著趕畫稿，好不容易結束作業，昨晚吃完晚飯他就直接上床躺平了，而現在才...他張開一隻眼睛瞟了床邊櫃上的小夜鐘一眼。

「喔...Buck...現在是半夜一點...你想幹嘛？」

「看流星雨啦！快點，你上週不是說想看英仙座流星雨嗎？」

「不…Buck...那要開車去山上....」Steve倏地張開眼。「你借到車子了？」

「嘿嘿...」Bucky舔著嘴唇，再次催促，「起來，懶蟲，我發簡訊給你都沒收！快點。」

「我昨天很早就睡了...」Steve嘟嚷，「來了，你小聲點！」跳下床，冰冷的地板接觸腳底，一層寒意直衝而上讓他瞬間清醒許多。

脫下睡衣褲之前他只猶豫了幾秒，媽的，Rogers，那是你穿同一條褲子長大的死黨，他才不會管你屁股上印的是C.K.還是海綿寶寶！

他錯了。

「那是美國隊長的盾牌嗎？認真的？Steve，我以為你脫離六歲已經很久了？」

「我媽喜歡，關你屁事。」

「好吧！我不知道Sarah喜歡男孩把愛國標誌穿在屁股上...」

「那只是漫畫！」

「打賭你有條檔部印著鋼鐵人面具的內褲！媽咪的小乖乖～～」

「閉嘴。」其實是錘子。

棕髮男孩一副被逗得樂不可支的模樣。

「Steve，嘿！」

「幹嘛啦！」金髮男孩一邊套上毛衣一邊回頭瞪著趴在窗邊的好友。

「多穿點！外頭現在只有五度！手套、圍巾、毛線帽，還有我那天給你的懷爐呢？帶著帶著...」

「耶穌...我知道要穿什麼，你不要吵！」

「那是獵戶座，仔細看，中間三顆星那是腰帶，底下有些不明顯的星串像不像掛在腰帶的流蘇...呼啊！流星！你看到了嗎？」

他看到了，那帶著少年人獨有意氣風發的俊逸臉龐，在無數星辰劃過漆黑夜空的同時一併落入他心海。

雖然Bucky帶了厚毛毯把他倆裹得嚴嚴實實，那一晚凍死人的山風還是差點又把他吹出肺炎。

但Bucky那盈滿笑意、倒映著億萬年星河的灰藍色眼眸足以讓他忘記一切。

\- - -

**冬。**

Barnes家每年在孩子們一開始放寒假時都會去滑雪，Bucky年年都邀Steve一道去，然而他的身體狀況總是不允許，套一句Barnes太太的話就是可憐可憐Rogers家那竹竿小子的肺吧！

夜路走多了也會遇到鬼 - 總是炫耀自己滑雪技巧有多麼高桿的人把左小腿骨給摔裂了 - 萬幸，年輕人骨骼強韌、恢復力強，醫生表示一個月後就可以拆石膏 - 剛剛好趕上開學，可憐Bucky最後一個中學寒假就這麼泡了湯。

風水輪流轉，躺在床上看著好友在臥室裡忙東忙西、對傷患噓寒問暖的人變成了Bucky，這對兩人來說似乎都是新鮮的體驗，畢竟以往需要被照顧的人總是Steve自己。

「Steve。」

「嗯？」正捧著一本《動態素描：人體結構》看得津津有味的金髮男孩抬起頭。

「所以...誰約了你？」

「啊？」

對面的人翻了個白眼，「冬季舞會啊，夥計。」

神盾高中每年舉辦三次舞會，分別是十月初的返校舞會、一月底的冬季舞會，跟六月份的畢業舞會，傳統上返校舞會、畢業舞會是由男孩邀請女孩，而冬季舞會則反過來是由女孩提出邀伴，當然，沒伴的人還是可以參加啦！至少他們這一夥人裡頭除了他自己還有好幾個是沒對象的單身人士。

Bucky當然是每次都有伴的，Steve儘量讓自己不去在意，他一向都是跟其他單身漢湊一團入場。他不知道Bucky哪得來的消息知道他這次冬季舞會已經有伴了。

「咳 - 嗯 - 你知道，就是那個...Peggy...」抓了抓後頸，Steve感到一絲奇異的難為情，這學期他和一起上藝術史（這是Bucky唯一沒有跟他一起修的課程）的Peggy Carter走得很近，她是個作風率直的漂亮女孩，跟Steve非常談得來。

棕髮男孩動了動眉毛，抿起好看的唇，沒說話。

「...怎麼了嗎？」

「你很喜歡她嗎？」

「Peggy？她很棒！我當然喜歡她...可...你指的是什麼？」

「...沒什麼，繼續看你的吧！」

Steve還想再問，棕髮男孩卻拉起棉被蓋住了臉。面對一向話多的好友突然而來的沈默，Steve搔了搔頭，有些莫名。

**親** 下去！親下去！親下去！

青少年們鼓譟著校園票選最受歡迎的一對男女在冬季舞會上當眾熱吻。

又來了。

Steve免強維持笑容，這可是冬季舞會。所有他們的朋友都在，儘管完全不會有人注意到他的失落，他還是盡力讓自己和周圍的人一樣。

紅髮的女孩兒大方地攬上棕髮男孩的脖頸，仰頭等待對方的嘴唇，出乎意料的是，男孩低頭時卻偏了位置只吻在嘴角，變成一個禮貌性的親吻。

「Barnes你親 **歪** 啦！」

一旁人高馬大的Thor搞笑地大喊一聲，引起一陣大笑。Bucky灰藍色的大眼望過來，目光隨即下移定在Steve臉上，眼底含著他讀不懂的情緒，Steve朝好友扯出一抹鼓勵的微笑，還向他豎起大拇指，棕髮男孩斂下眼睫，嘴角若有似無地勾起。

這個插曲很快就被拋在腦後，舞池擠滿了賀爾蒙旺盛、隨著動感音樂蹦跳的的青少年。

將杯中飲料一飲而盡，Steve被Peggy跟Angie扯著下了舞池，儘管他的動作笨拙得像隻在岩岸奮力前進的企鵝，他的女伴們絲毫不介意，仍然拉著他又叫又跳，笑得很開心。Sam和Scott沿著他們周圍遊走舞動，每一步都準確地踏在節奏上，俐落的姿態充滿動感；Tony與Pepper跳著步伐複雜、讓人眼花撩亂的雙人舞，與另一對完全不管旋律自顧自緩慢搖擺的Thor和Jane形成強烈的對比。

「我不行了，」轉到頭暈，擁擠的人群也讓他透不過氣，Steve最後忍不住求饒，Peggy她們又狠狠調侃了他一頓才放他走。

他們一夥人佔據了幾張桌子，這時只剩下Banner和Strange還坐在原處，兩人正激烈的討論奈米生物、螺旋基因等Steve難以理解的東西，過了這個寒假，這兩個傢伙就要一起到馬里蘭州的約翰霍普金斯大學唸生物醫學 - 是他們這一夥人裡頭最早離開的 - 等下學期開學的時候，已經收到大學錄取通知的高三生們就會開始陸續離開中學，最遲在暑假結束前，也會收拾行囊踏上新的人生旅程。

以後，他們這夥人要再次一個不漏地聚在一塊恐怕也不容易了。

Steve露出淺笑，他是如何有幸能擁有這麼一群有趣又超級棒的人做朋友，然而這一切沒有了Bucky就不會完整，他放眼搜尋那個棕髮男孩的蹤跡。

Bucky一直不肯透露他到底申請了哪所學校，Steve自己昨天剛收到紐約FIT流行設計學院的入學通知 - 這是他的第一志願，考量到其他私立學院昂貴的費用，至少公立設計學院的學費是他負擔得起的 - 他知道Barnes先生希望長子能就讀他的母校喬治亞理工學院，一方面Bucky本就擅長，另一方面這所全美排名第六的理工學院也是公立學校，收費合理，該校的畢業生出路也都很不錯，所以Steve一直以為Bucky應該會申請，但他否認了。

「喬治亞是很不錯，它唯一的問題就是位在亞特蘭大。」

那時Bucky一面對著鏡子撥弄瀏海，一面不回頭地丟給他這兩句話，接著閉上嘴再也不肯就申請學校這件事吐露半個字。這實在很奇怪，Bucky對著他總是有說不完的話，他們之間幾乎沒有所謂的秘密，（當然，Steve那不可告人的心事不算。）

Steve想過，是不是因為喬治亞理工學院離家太遠，所以Bucky不願意去，畢竟亞特蘭大跟紐約之間也要十幾個小時的車程，但，誰不是這樣呢？他們身邊的同學們各個都像迫不急待離巢的小鷹，一心想要振翅高飛，Peggy甚至要遠赴英國牛津攻讀政治 - 喔！老天，他會很想她的 - 總之，他很難想像總是熱愛交友、個性外放的Bucky會排斥到新城市展開新冒險的機會。

「嘿 - 」

一雙穿著西褲的長腿映入眼簾，Steve才發現自己想得出神，渾然不覺要找的人已經站在眼前。

Steve抬頭，Bucky已經扯掉了領帶，雙手插在口袋裡，面帶微笑凝視著他。

「哦...嗨...」不知道為什麼，Steve總覺得今晚Bucky看他的樣子特別奇怪，彷彿洞悉了他所有心思，讓他渾身不自在。

「跳舞？」棕髮男孩微歪了下頭，朝他伸出了手。

Steve眨眨眼，才發現音樂已經換成經典抒情曲“I Swear” - 在神盾高中，這首曲一向是由小情侶們對跳的。舞池中成雙成對，有對象的幾乎都下場與另一半相擁漫舞，現在他們這一桌就只有Banner、Strange還有不知何時坐回來Sam跟他自己幾個單身漢，現在另外三個人都帶著饒富興味的眼神看著他們。

「呃...」

就在Steve舉棋不定之際，身後的Sam猛地推了他一把，跌出椅子的Steve被Bucky抓了個正著。

「謝啦！伙計。」Bucky跟Sam擊了一掌，隨即拖著Steve滑進了舞池。

「好好玩啊愛情鳥們～」Sam歡暢的喊聲跟其他人的口哨聲一路跟著他們。

Steve覺得臉上有點發燒。幹嘛啊？這是。

他當然跟Bucky跳過舞，很多次，但那是私底下，被這個自稱舞林高手的傢伙硬拖著“練習”。但現在，他們就要公開跳起只有情侶們才會跳的舞，在所有人的注目之下，而這，是完全不同的。

「Bucky - 這是做什...」Bucky半強硬地拉起他的雙手搭在自己頸肩，然後伸展臂膀環住他的纖腰將他摟緊，這一連串的動作打斷了他到嘴邊的提問，當Steve抬頭看進那雙總是能奪去他心神的眼眸時，金髮男孩忘記了他的疑惑與抗議。

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky._

_I'll be there._

_I swear like a shadow that's by your side._

_I'll be there._

All-4-One優美的和聲訴說著情人甜蜜的保證，眼前深色頭髮的男孩眼波流轉的是深情嗎？什麼時候Bucky看他的眼神中出現了鍾愛、欣賞以外的東西？

「Buck？」

「嗯？」

Steve只覺得自己被那抹顛倒眾生的淺笑搞得犯頭暈。

「你不是跟 - Natasha呢？」

Bucky與俄羅斯來的轉學生Natasha互相較勁已經好幾週，就Steve所知，Bucky從沒對一個女孩這麼上心過，也許是因為，神盾高中的萬人迷Barnes從沒遇過對他的邀約毫不動心的女孩，（事實上Natasha幾乎可以說是直接無視他。）

一般人可能都會覺得Steve固執又好勝，事實上他的好友可絲毫不輸他，只是他的表現方式不像Steve那麼直接，上帝知道這傢伙狡猾執拗的程度，Steve常常在不知不覺中就順了他的意。

總之，有鑒於他終於拿到了紅髮美人的吻 - 儘管沒真的親上去 - 總之，大家都認為Bucky會順勢讓Natasha成為他的女友，加上...他們倆同時消失了那麼久...

「啊 - 嗯 - 說來話長。」Bucky搖頭晃腦地對他皺了皺鼻子，「簡單的來說就是，Nat現在跟Clint在一塊。」

「啥？在一起？Clint？什麼！？」八卦來得突然，Steve有些措手不及。

「小嘴闔起來，Steive，你這樣太可愛了我會 - 哎 - 我是說，先別管其他人了，專心點。」

Steve冷不防被拋出去轉了個圈又旋轉著拉了回來，再度掉進棕髮男孩懷中。

「不覺得你很適合我的臂彎嗎？小甜甜。」

Steve再度紅了臉。Bucky有時候就是這麼討厭，從小到大，私底下不知幫他取了多少綽號，每當金髮男孩抗議的時候只會換來比他高一個頭的男孩一陣亂揉頭髮。所幸這些小稱呼只會出現在他們兩人私下相處的時候，嚴格說起來Steve其實並不真的抗拒，甚至會因為這些暱稱代表的親密暗自竊喜，Bucky大概看出他並不認真的反對，所以依舊我行我素。

但今晚的Bucky真的有點奇怪，Steve很確定不是錯覺，這傢伙雖然平常就很愛動手動腳，但今晚他摟他摟得特別緊，過於熾熱的目光更讓Steve一顆愛戀少年心砰砰亂跳，而他的手...Steve不知道該不該提醒對方，那隻左手再往下一點就會變成在摸他的屁股了。

「得了，我可不是你那些女孩。」Steve微微凝眉，無意識地咬住下唇，他悄悄環顧四周，果然他倆如此緊貼擁舞已經引起一些交頭接耳。

「你知道，對我而言，你絕對不是“那些”女孩。」Bucky的話讓Steve再度揚起眼睫看向他。

「什...別逗我了，Buck...我...」

「我也申請了FIT，早上率取通知書到了。」

「你什麼？？可是Barnes先生...」

深色頭髮的男孩聳聳肩，「我爸根本不知道我喜歡什麼，我早就跟我媽說過我想唸流行管理了。我想我們可以在上東區合租一間套房，我聽說設計學院很多時候都會上課到很晚，住近一點方便得多，你怎麼說？」問這話時他盯著Steve目光是緊繃的，似乎眼前金髮男孩的想法比他家老爹的更重要百倍。

「等等...」Steve眨著眼，Bucky的意思是...可是...「你怎麼都沒說？我不懂，我是說...」深呼吸，Steve試著撫平心跳，「我當然很樂意 - 跟你上同一間大學 - 那真是...」

「是不是很驚喜！？跟我一起住，那會很棒的！」

那燦爛的笑容讓Steve有一瞬間的心跳過速。

「可...我以為你想念工科？你何時開始對流行業有興趣了？」Steve突然發現自己對摯友的了解並不如自己想得透徹。

「喔得了吧！Stevie，以一個高中男生來說，你不覺得我對流行訊息太過關注了嗎？」

Steve眨眼，好像是有這麼回事，Bucky是個活潑好動的男孩，但他也能跟Steve一起泡在書店一整天，當他沉浸在藝術的天地中時，Bucky也會安靜的在一旁翻閱自己有興趣的書籍，他才想起這傢伙除了最新的科技資訊以外，看得常常是流行性雜誌，也許...但...

「更何況，我得看著你，免得你這傢伙又在外頭惹禍。」Bucky勾起一抹淘氣的微笑，握著他的手捏了一下。

喔 - 所以...Steve有些哭笑不得，Bucky這以保護者自居的態度實在...他當然想跟Bucky住一起，想想，每天睜開眼，就能在廚房看到你最喜歡的人，也許是睡眼惺忪、捲髮蓬鬆的模樣，或者是沖完澡之後熱氣蒸騰的樣子，肯定說多誘人有多誘人，然而...現實上是，住在同一間公寓意味著他將更常看到Bucky周旋在眾多女友之間，Steve已經厭倦了這樣的折磨。

上天幫幫我吧！既使他也不樂意跟Bucky分隔兩地，但，事實是他已經足夠大，清楚自己這樣一廂情願的單戀不會有結果，才期盼著藉由上大學，讓距離沖淡自己這些年的非分之想 - 畢竟 - Bucky是他最重視的朋友，他不願因自己那些不合宜的渴望毀了他們之間十多年的情誼。

「我不知道...Buck...」Steve皺起眉，「也許...我們可以住附近就好？嗯...這樣彼此比較有空間...」

Bucky揚起一邊眉毛，「空間？你指的是什麼？」

「我是說...」Steve吐了口氣，「come on，我可不想做電燈泡...如果以後你帶女朋友回來...」

「等等、等等，你以為...」Bucky抓了抓頭髮，語氣有些挫敗，「喔老天，不...好吧，是我沒說清楚，聽著...」棕髮男孩抓著他的力道變大了，低下了語氣，神情格外認真，「不會再有其他人了。我，只想要跟你在一起，就我們兩個，這樣說，你懂嗎？」

「你的意思是...」Steve歪頭，緩慢地眨了眨眼，「像...直到最後？我以為我們十二歲那年就發過誓了。」沒錯，他們看完美國隊長第一集之後Bucky被感動得死去活來，非要Steve跟他發誓兩人會互相陪伴相挺直到最後。

「對...我是說...不...是那樣，也不是...」

「什麼？Buck，我被你搞糊塗了。」

一曲終了，四周圍的人都停下舞步一起鼓掌，他們也跟著停住了擺動，Steve想要退開，Bucky不讓，只放下了原本貼在他後腰上的手，握著他的右手反而握得更緊，帶著他快步穿過人群，任由Steve在後頭遲疑地追問，Bucky推開露台落地窗，把Steve拉了出去。

「Bucky！你到底... **嗯** ！」

有時候，千言萬語抵不過一個吻能說明的，尤其是當你不知道該怎麼向一輩子的好友解釋自己是如何發現自己對他的感情已經從“我愛你，兄弟。”變成了“我愛你，寶貝”。

Steve當然幻想過他跟Bucky的吻，他想像的場景是浪漫、有音樂、幾支燭光點綴，兩人含情脈脈地凝視對方後溫柔地輕吻，然後他會陶醉地倒在Bucky懷裡。事實是，因為棕髮男孩的力道過猛，他們嘴唇相貼的同時門牙也撞在一起，兩人同時發出慘哼。

如果有人現在打開落地窗，就會看見兩個彎腰捂著嘴，用猙獰表情互相瞪著彼此的男孩。

不知道是誰先開始，爆發的笑聲一發不可收拾，兩人一邊指著對方一邊狂笑，間或穿插拉扯到傷處的痛呼，好容易才收拾了情緒。

「耶穌基督Buck...咳...What the…」Steve抹掉眼角的淚花，嘴角仍忍不住笑意。

「哈哈天啊，我很抱歉，原本不該這樣的...」Bucky搖著頭，灰藍色的眼睛裡寫滿懊惱，他輕輕托起Steve的臉，修長的手指溫柔地撫上他被撞傷的唇。

這感覺，太親密，Steve忘記了呼吸。

他願意溺死在那如海的眼眸，只要那湧現的深情全是為了Steve。

Bucky試探性地朝他低下頭，Steve沒有動。Bucky的手指移開了，換成柔軟得不可思議的唇貼了上來。

「呼吸，小傻瓜。」

所有思緒隨風遠去，這一刻，他忘了周圍的一切。

至於Nat跟Clint之間是怎麼回事，Bucky攪和在裏頭擔任什麼樣的腳色，那些都已經不在Steve關心的範圍。

「 **Be mine** ，Rogers，不許你說不。」

5個月後。

Steve正在收拾房間，他們已經找好了公寓，那是一間距離FIT學院十五分鐘腳程的頂樓公寓，房間不大，但租金合理，視野不錯，而且剛剛好足夠塞下他們兩人的東西，他們計畫打包好明天一早就出發。

他們說好盡量只帶必需品，以預留將來新生活、新課程可能需要的空間。瞪著床底下幾個通常不會用到的盒子，Steve有些犯難，金髮小子忍不住嘆了口氣。

「Stevie～～我來幫你搬東西啦！」

Steve差點被自己的口水嗆到，Bucky完全沒有改掉大喇喇衝進Steve臥室的習慣。

「呃...你來早了！不是說吃完午飯再過來嘛？」

雖然他也打包的差不多了，只剩下最後的檢查。

「等不及了，蜜糖，反正我在家也沒事，嘿！這裡還有...」

Steve眼睜睜地看著Bucky的手伸進了床底，不字含在他的嘴裡還來不及喊出口，棕髮男孩已經拖出了Steve原本塞在床下的黑色盒子，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度掀開了盒蓋。

「看看你藏了什麼好東...西...」Bucky濃密的眉毛揚起，吹了聲響亮的口哨，「哇~~ ** _噢_** ~」

Steve掩住了臉。

「這...還 **真** ～是個大傢伙。」

「閉嘴。」

「早該猜到你這小屁股的第一次不是我。」

「閉嘴。」

「所以這是照我的尺寸買的嗎？」

「我說 - **閉嘴** ！」

END.


End file.
